1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel locks and more particularly pertains to a new wheel locking assembly for preventing theft of wheels and tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,177; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,681; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,655; U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,658; U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,917; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 432,006.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheel locking assembly. The prior art includes fasteners having various shaped head portions and having threaded shaft portions.